


The Most Delicious Cake Ever

by haldoor



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Fluff, Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> none for the show<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Don't own 'em any more than I did yesterday; I have no idea if anyone on the team bakes<br/><b>Beta:</b> unbeta'd; please point out any glaring errors as usual!<br/><b>Summary:</b> It's Grace's birthday; Kono, Steve and Chin have been in the kitchen<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Delicious Cake Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Galadriel34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/gifts).



> Written for [](http://galadriel34.livejournal.com/profile)[**galadriel34**](http://galadriel34.livejournal.com/), from her prompt _the team volunteer to bake a cake for Grace but they don't know how to do it_ , as a reward for her challenge entry at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words**. It turned into slightly more than a drabble, but that can't be all bad! ;-)

"I don't think it's supposed to sink in the middle."

"Hmm, maybe not. What do you suggest?" Steve frowned at Kono, and then looked back at the cake.

Kono gave it some critical thought. "You could fill it in with frosting."

Steve's expression lit up. "Great idea. Chocolate or vanilla?"

"What flavor is the cake?"

The frown lines reappeared on Steve's face. "What do you mean what flavor is it? It's a sponge cake; it's vanilla, obviously. You think my baking's that bad?"

Chin materialized in the doorway behind Steve, making Kono blink. He could be so silent.

"I hope your baking's not that bad, Steve. The birthday girl and her dad have just arrived."

Steve started slightly at Chin's voice, and turned to give him a nod. Rubbing his hands together, he turned back to Kono.

"Right, let's get this done. Kono, there are some candles in that cupboard. Chin, pass the frosting." He pointed at the two tubs on the counter next to where Chin was now leaning to survey Steve's handiwork.

Chin grinned at the slightly uneven cake and handed over a tub of frosting. "Definitely chocolate."

"Agreed." Steve got to work with a knife and quickly spread the contents over the cake.

All three of them studied it for a minute, and Kono nodded her approval before placing the candles evenly across the surface while Steve found matches.

"Who said Navy SEALS weren't as prepared as boy scouts?" Chin asked Kono as Steve preceded them out the door with the cake in hand.

Kono laughed lightly. "Don't say that too loudly, cuz. You won't get any cake."

"Happy birthday to you; happy birthday to you; happy birthday dear Gray-ace; happy birthday to you!"

Kono hoped the enthusiasm of the singers made up for the slightly lop-sided decorations, and that the cake tasted a little better than it looked.

"Thank you Uncle Steve, Auntie Kono and Uncle Chin." Grace's smile didn't dim as she looked up from blowing out the candles.

"Will you do us the honor, mademoiselle?" Steve gave a slight bow and presented Grace with a knife, handle-first.

A slight frown on Danny's face as Grace made the first cut was the only evidence that the cake was less than perfect, and he deftly took over cutting to serve pieces for all of them.

Kono waited silently with her slice until Grace and Danny both started eating. She noticed Steve and Chin were equally as wary, and wondered just how bad it could be. Surely Steve's efforts weren't in vain, even if it was a little sunken.

Danny gave them all a curious look as he chewed a mouthful and swallowed. "You're not eating, guys?

"Waiting for Grace to tell us what she thinks, Danno," Steve explained.

Grace stopped eating for a second and licked her lips. She took her time looking from one to the other of them, and then announced, "It's the most delicious cake ever!"

Then she was back to eating again.

There was no better commendation.

~//~

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art for The Most Delicious Cake Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/657547) by [Galadriel34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34)




End file.
